


Twisting of the Soul

by Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas



Series: Harry Potter Oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Death Eater Harry Potter, Harry is Lord Black, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas/pseuds/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas
Summary: Harry Potter is heading off to find the Horcruxes... or is he?





	Twisting of the Soul

“But Harry! We can help!”

Harry sighed, running a hand absently through his hair, “I know Hermione, and it would definitely be a _lot_ easier to find Voldemort’s Horcruxes with you and Ron there.” He grimaced, “But Mrs Weasley’s right. NEWTs are important. I mean, if _I_ miss them, it’s not so bad.” A sad smile pulled at his lips, “I mean, it’s not like I really expect to _survive_ what’s coming, but you two…”

“Harry…”

“He’s right ‘mione.” At the furious look building on his girlfriend’s face, Ron backpedalled hastily, “I mean, I want to help him as much as you do! But if we do, then that’s three people having to sneak around Britain instead of just one!”

“But he needs our help!”

“I’m not incapable ‘mione.” Harry gave her a wry smile, “Besides, if nothing else, it’ll piss Voldemort off bigtime if he has no clue where I am. If nothing else, the two of you can let slip false leads to the Mini Death Eaters.” As Ron perked up, and Hermione began to look thoughtful, he continued, “If you find anything I _need_ to know, tell Luna and get her to hide it in the Quibbler. It’s not like the Death Eaters will think to pay attention to it.”

* * *

Harry stood in King’s Cross, watching as Hermione and Ron crossed through the Barrier for their final trip as students, the worried air of the Magical crowd sweeping over his skin as he stood hidden beneath his Cloak. A smile pulled at his lips as the vibrant hair of the last Weasley Scion crossed through the Barrier, following her elder brother. Hands shoved in his pockets, he turned and slipped into the crowd. His Cloak vanishing into a pocket of his tight jeans. Black hair hidden beneath a turquoise beanie, glasses exchanged for contacts, he looked nothing like the Harry Potter the Light knew so well.

* * *

Slipping into an alcove out of the way, he waited until the agreed distraction occurred… a tripping jinx flew out of the anonymous crowd and nailed Tonks. In the ensuing chaos, one disapparating teen went utterly unnoticed.

* * *

He landed with barely a flicker of discomfort on his face, flicking his secondary wand, and allowing the transfiguration masking his robes as Muggle clothes to fade away. Pulling his hood up to hide his distinctive face, Lord Black stepped through the closed doors of the ballroom before him. The crowd of black-robed figures before him turned as one to stare at the intruder, hands instinctively diving for wands, before their lord stopped them with a word, “Hadrian.”

A chuckle slipped from the slight man as he entered the room, “My apologies, Beloved. It took me some time to slip the Mudblood and Blood Traitors.” He strode calmly into the room of shocked figures, “If it helps, they believe I’m working on locating your decoys as we speak.” Green eyes met red, an amused glint in their depths, as he settled calmly into his position to the Dark Lord’s left, ignoring the shocked silence of the Death Eaters around them. "Now, how can I be of aid?"


End file.
